sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Everybody (Chris Janson album)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = 37:27 | label = Warner Bros. Nashville | producer = | prev_title = Buy Me a Boat | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Everybody is the second studio album by American country music artist Chris Janson. It was released on September 22, 2017 via Warner Bros. Records. "Fix a Drink" is the album's lead single. “Drunk Girl” will be the album’s second single to be released to radio on December 11, 2017. Critical reception Rating it 3.5 out of 5 stars, Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic wrote that "He delivers these (mostly) sweet songs with a grin and the hooks aren't pushed, they roll easy, and these two qualities turn Everybody into a sunny, appealing album." Commercial performance Everybody debuted at No. 7 on Billboard's Top Country Albums, selling 8,000 copies in pure sales (11,000 units including streams and track sales). The album has sold 42,100 copies in the United States as of September 2018. Track listing | total_length = | title1 = Who's Your Farmer | writer1 = | extra1 = Scott Hendricks | length1 = 2:50 | title2 = Everybody | writer2 = | extra2 = Janson | length2 = 2:52 | title3 = Name on It | writer3 = | extra3 = Hendricks | length3 = 2:43 | title4 = Eyes for Nobody | writer4 = | extra4 = Hendricks | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = Fix a Drink | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:09 | title6 = Out There | writer6 = | extra6 = Hendricks | length6 = 2:59 | title7 = Little Bit of Both | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:14 | title8 = Our World | writer8 = | extra8 = Hendricks | length8 = 3:04 | title9 = Bein' a Dad | writer9 = | extra9 = Hendricks | length9 = 3:47 | title10 = When You Like Me | writer10 = | extra10 = Hendricks | length10 = 2:57 | title11 = Redneck Life | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 2:48 | title12 = Drunk Girl | writer12 = | extra12 = Hendricks | length12 = 3:27 }} Personnel Adapted from Everybody liner notes. Musicians *Roy Agee - trombone (7) *Brent Anderson - acoustic guitar (5), banjo (5), background vocals (5) *Joeie Canaday - bass guitar (11) *Jeff Coffin - saxophone (7) *Perry Coleman - background vocals (1, 3, 4, 6-10, 12) *Paul DiGiavonni - programming (3, 4, 6, 8, 10), electric guitar (3, 4, 6, 8, 10) *David Dorn - synthesizer (5), Hammond B-3 organ (5) *Lee Hendricks - bass guitar (2) *Steve Herrman - trumpet (7) *Jim Horn - saxophone (7) *Chris Janson - harmonica (7) *Doug Kahan - bass guitar (7) *Troy Lancaster - electric guitar (7) *Tim Lauer - keyboards (7) *Tony Lucido - bass guitar (1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12) *Rob McNelley - electric guitar (7) *Gordon Mote - keyboards (1, 9, 12), synthesized strings (1, 9, 12) *Justin Ostrander - electric guitar (1-6, 8, 12) *Russ Pahl - steel guitar (1, 3, 4, 6, 8-12) *Danny Parks - acoustic guitar (7) *Ben Phillips - drums (2, 5, 11), programming (2, 5) *Jeff Roach - keyboards (1-4, 6, 8-12), synthesizer (5), programming (5) *Jason Kyle Saetveit - background vocals (2, 11) *Adam Shoenfeld - electric guitar (3, 4, 6, 8, 10) *Ilya Toshinsky - acoustic guitar (1-4, 6, 8, 12), electric guitar (1, 9, 12), mandolin (2) *Craig Wiseman - acoustic guitar (7), electric guitar (7), banjo (7) *Nir Z - drums (1, 3, 4, 6-10, 12), percussion, (1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12), programming (1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12) Technical ;All tracks except 2, 5, 7, 11 *Jeff Balding - recording *Dave Cook - mixing assistant *Matt Coles - production assistant *Scott Hendricks - producer, recording, digital editing *Jeff Juliano - mixing *Brian David Willis - digital editing *Nir Z - digital editing ;On "Everybody" *Chris Janson - producer *Justin Ostrander - recording *Ben Phillips - recording, digital editing, mixing *Jason Kyle Saetveit - recording ;On "Fix a Drink" *Brent Anderson - producer *Jeff Balding - recording *Matt Coles - recording assistant *Chris DuBois - producer *Ben Phillips - recording, mixing, digital editing *Dan Shike - mastering *Lance "McGee" Van Dyke - recording assistant ;On "Little Bit of Both" *Jeff Balding - recording *Dave Cook - mixing assistant *Jim Cooley - recording *Justin Francis - recording assistant *Scott Hendricks - producer, recording, digital editing *Jeff Juliano - mixing *Craig Wiseman - producer *Brian David Willis - digital editing ;On "Redneck Life" *Dave Cook - mixing assistant *Scott Hendricks - producer, recording *Chris Janson - producer *Jeff Juliano - mixing *Ben Phillips - recording, digital editing *Jason Kyle Saetveit - recording, digital editing *Chris Utley - recording *Brian David Willis - digital editing ;All tracks *Scott Johnson - production assistant *Andrew Mendelson - mastering Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Chris Janson albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks